


While You Were Away

by Fidget



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Late Night Drunken Phone Calls, M/M, Phone Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidget/pseuds/Fidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Gackt is away in America for S.K.I.N.'s premier, Hyde sends him a special present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Away

  


**50 Kinky Ways Challenge #23: Phone Sex**

Gackt heaved a heavy sigh and closed the door to his hotel suite. The show in Los Angeles had gone well enough, for a show planned in such a rush, and although there had been oversights that still made the pop star furious to contemplate, he felt, overall, good about the whole thing. After getting everything cleaned up and squared away, and after a trip to a prestigious restaurant with the rest of S.K.I.N. (during which he waxed poetic with Yoshiki, flirted shamelessly with a tipsy Miyavi and ignored that bastard Sugizo altogether), he was at last in the relative relaxation of his home away from home, complete with specially ordered fresh flowers (to keep it from having that sterile smell) and three extra pillows (because the ones they'd provided him with initially had been appallingly flat and insufficient).

As he threw his jacket on to the armchair that stiffly decorated one corner, the phone in his pocket beeped. He retrieved it, wondering who could be calling since he'd just seen the band and crew fifteen minutes ago.

There were two new voicemails, and he sat down on the edge of the bed as he held the phone up to listen to them, too exhausted to stand and listen at the same time, dreading news of some impromptu photoshoot or the like that Yoshiki had shamelessly signed them up for.

He needn't have worried, though. Hyde's familiar voice was the one that greeted him through the phone with an oddly-toned " _Hey, Gacchan._ "

Gackt smiled. Hyde had his own things to do these days, and it was sweet of him to think to call on the night of S.K.I.N.'s premier.

" _I was just sitting here, all alone, and missing you. Thought I might give you a call and... let you know what I'm up to._ "

His speech was slurred and singsong in a way that Gackt recognized as Hyde's special brand of drunkenness, reserved for the moments of complete intoxication preceding actually passing out, and his smile became a wry grin.

" _I'm at your house... I'm laying on your bed, actually._ "

Hyde had all the keys and pass codes necessary to gain entrance to Gackt's abode, and so it wasn't unusual for him to let himself in and pester Gackt at whatever it was he was doing, should their downtimes overlap, but it did turn the mood of the message in a direction Gackt hadn't been anticipating.

" _And I'm naked._ "

Oh. So _that_ was why he was calling. Gackt glanced around himself guiltily, as if suspecting someone else would be standing within earshot.

" _I wish you were here... I can smell you on the sheets and it's getting me soooo turned on..._ " He whimpered piteously from the tiny speaker, and Gackt heard the faint rustling of the sheets which must have indicated that Hyde had been writhing around on them as he said this. He stared blankly at the floor between his feet, not entirely sure what the think.

" _I'm getting all haaaard... Mmm, I wish you were here to see it... It's not even bending to the left like it normally does because it's just, like, straining. At the seams. Like it's gonna burst if I don't do something... But you're not here, what will I do? Maybe I'll just... mmm, use something else? Ah, here, there's a pair of your underwear on the floor... Lucky me..._ "

At this point, Gackt was shaken out of the bizarre, bad-porno atmosphere his brain had been becoming slowly fogged in and, with a frown, realized that Hyde must have premeditated this by grabbing something either out of the drawer or (horror of horrors) out of the dirty laundry bin, as Gackt never left his clothing lying around on the floor, and even if he had, his housekeeper would have picked them up by now. Then again, Colette was a sneaky bitch and probably hadn't been cleaning since the moment Gackt had left for the United States.

" _Hee hee, Gacchan, your underwear are so silky on my skin!_ "

He hoped Hyde had had the sobriety to think of closing the door before starting all of this, lest Colette should feel it necessary to look into any rooms in her pantomime of keeping Gackt's house clean and be met with an eyeful of drunken, horny rockstar throwing himself all over the bed.

Hyde's message was groaning loudly into his ear. " _My hands aren't as good as yours, but this will do... Oh, these rings make my nipples so sensitive! I wish you were here to lick them, but I'll just have to keep twisting at them myself... They're all hard now... like little... little, uh... round rocks, or something! But guess what, Gacchan? They're not as hard as my cock is!_ "

He paused to giggle and let this information sink in. Gackt's face was pulling itself into an expression of extreme distaste as he listened to his "sexy" message, but he couldn't quite convince himself to simply delete the voicemail. Maybe the prospect of blackmail was too tempting, or maybe his sadistic streak was having too much fun listening to Hyde embarrass himself.

" _Mmm, Gacchan, what should I do? Should I touch it?_ "

Gackt nodded against the phone, knowing that once Hyde got started on himself in this state, the message couldn't possibly last much longer.

" _Oh, but I have a better idea... A muuuuch better idea..._ " There was a series of small grunts as he exerted himself in some nonsexual fashion, a small rumbling noise, and the sound of small things being moved about, and Gackt realized Hyde had gotten up and rummaged through the bedside drawer. He blanched as he predicted the reason why.

" _Here we go... Oo, it's cold, but I'm so hot I'll warm it up... Heh, Gacchan, do you know what I'm doing? My fingers are all slip-per-ry now... I need to feel something inside me... Uh, now if I just kind of..._ "

A pause as he must have tried to arrange himself in order to actually do what he intended to.

" _There, now I can - oh... **Oooh** , Gacchan!_"

Gackt covered his face in an attempt to hide from his own embarrassment.

" _Oh, ah, I wish... you were here... my fingers are too stubby... I wish instead I had... your big... strong..._ END OF NEW MESSAGE. TO ERASE THIS MESSAGE, PRESS 7. TO SAVE IT, PRESS 9. TO HEAR MORE OPTIONS, PRESS 0."

Gackt's shock gave him pause as he realized that either the voice mail had reached its maximum length, or else Hyde had accidentally hung up in the throes of ecstasy. He took the phone away from his ear and, after a long moment of thought in which he was prompted with the options once again, pressed 9.

"MESSAGE WILL BE SAVED FOR... TWENTY... ONE... DAYS. NEXT MESSAGE. _Hah, hah, hah, oh, oh, I've got... ah, two fingers now. What do you think about that?_ "

Gackt wasn't sure what he thought about any of it.

" _Are you imagining me here, lying on your bed, all sweaty and fucking myself thinking of you?_ "

In actuality, Gackt was thinking of whether Hyde had had to stop everything and redial, if he had thought Gackt wouldn't notice, and most importantly, what fingers he had used to push the buttons on the phone.

Hyde groaned and the speaker maxed out at the drunken wantonness of the sound. " _Oh, it's not enough, Gacchan! What else can I use?!_ "

Gackt was hoping Hyde wouldn't notice the smooth, slender glass vase on the bedside table, but he apparently shouldn't have worried, for the next moment, Hyde was making more noise into the receiver and suspiciously exuberant flat sounds of flesh against flesh were audible in the background.

" _I, oh, **oh** , I'm so... ah, close! Are you going to, hah, come with me, Gacchan, when you get this?_"

Gackt was so repulsed by the idea that his penis considered flinging itself from his body and on to the floor in shame, but he found himself giggling stupidly at the presumptuousness of the question. There was a certain air of anticipation as he heard Hyde's panting become more urgent, ending in a choked cry of " _Gacchan!_ " and trailing off into heavy breathing.

" _So... you'd better come home soon._ " The message instructed in slurred contentment. " _Because there's more where that came from._ "

The phone beeped as he pushed a button which he must have thought had ended the call, and the next several minutes of the message turned out to consist of him getting comfortable in the bed and snoring loudly.

Gackt hoped Hyde would remember this when he woke up in the morning, in every painful detail.

Just in case he didn't, Gackt saved the second message, too.


End file.
